Maybe Tomorrow
by hpfan99
Summary: Once again, James plans to ask out Lily. But this isn't like any other day... Today is the day! The day that Lily Evans will say 'yes! Please read and review...


**A/N: For some reason, I had the urge to write this... Well, hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of J.K Rowling's characters.

* * *

**

Maybe Tomorrow

Three occupants of a Gryffindor Boys' Dormitory was rudely woken by a loud, triumphant whoop.

"TODAY IS THE DAY!"A boy yelled, sounding like he had found the golden ticket to Willy Wonka's chocolate factory.

Three other boys groaned.

Sirius Black cracked opened an eye. "Prongs. I understand you have a mental disorder and just HAVE to shriek your head of at FIVE BLOODY O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING, ON A SATURDAY! But I REALLY need my beauty sleep!"

Sirius glared at the shrieking boy.

"Padfoot! You don't understand! Today is the day!"James Potter yelled, his lips stretched out to wide smile.

This time, Remus opened his eyes. "James! Go back to sleep!"

"But you HAVE TO listen! I'm telling you! Today is the day!"James insisted.

The other three boys sat up straight. "JAMES! SHUT UP!"

James pouted.

"Fine! But don't blame me when I-"James started.

"When you ask out Lily Evans and she finally says yes, and we'll all be sorry for not listening to you." Remus finished.

James pouted even more, too happy to get angry."Hey! That's MY line! And I'm telling you! Today, she will finally say 'yes'! Today is the day! I can feel it!"

Sirius and Remus rolled their eyes. Peter was to busy sleeping to do anything.

"Prongs-"Sirius started."Funnily enough, I seem to remember you saying the exact same thing: yesterday, the day before yesterday, the day before that, every day last week, everyday the week before that, every day in that month before that, every day in the year before that, and EVERY FREAKING MORNING AT FIVE O'CLOCK SINCE FOUTH YEAR!"

Remus nodded in agreement.

"But Padfoot! Moony! Today is special! I just KNOW she will say yes!"James protested.

"James. We're not interested. For all we know, you say this every morning at 5am. Now, if you please, would you kindly go away? You went over one minute of your speech. You should have said your speech by: three minutes thirty-two seconds twenty-two miliseconds. You're losing your touch. Now, we want to go back to sleep."Remus snapped, impatiently.

"Fine! Be that way!"James fumed."You'll ALL be sorry!"

He grabbed his bag and flounced out of the door, looking mad.

Remus and Sirius weren't worried about upsetting James. After all, this scenario took place every morning at five o'clock. Weekends and national holidays included.

* * *

James furiously trod across the grounds of Hogwarts. 

He didn't care what Remus and Sirius said. It didn't really hurt him. After all, they said the exact same thing, every single day. Except for the one-minute overtime. Hmm, he'll have to work on talking a bit faster.

But wait... He didn't need to! Lily Evans wouldn't reject him, today! She would say 'yes', for the first time!

James grinned and jogged on, around Hogwarts. James jogged around the castle, every morning after the scenario in Dormitory.

He knew he said that Lily Evans wouldn't reject him that day, every morning. But today? Something was different.

He just knew it.

* * *

James spent the rest of the day, practically floating. He spent the day, looking dreamy and love-sick. He even handed out chocolate frogs! 

Much to the amusement and disgust of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

"Damn, Prongs! You're STILL not at it are you?"Sirius moaned, as James started muttering,"Today is the day."

James kept on muttering.

Peter tried poking him. Sirius tried yelling in his ear. Remus conjured up a bucket of water and poured it James's head.

James simply ignored them and carried on grinning like a maniac... With a bucket on his head.

"Ugh! Sirius! He's worse than ever! He won't snap out of it!"Remus groaned, frustrated.

Peter looked at them, confused. "Why are we even bothering?"

Sirius and Remus looked at him, as if he was stupid.

"Oh! I get it! It's because he's our best friend, right?"Peter finally realised.

"No, Peter! We're doing it because, if he doesn't snap out of it, he'll probably be waking us all up at THREE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!" Remus said to him.

"NO!"Peter yelled, causing the whole Gryffindor Common Room to turn around and stare at him.

"Exactly."Remus and Sirius said at the same time.

The three Marauders slid over to where James was sitting.

Sirius went first. "Oi! Prongs! Snape's in the common room! We HAVE to hex him!"

James simply carried on staring at the fireplace.

"James! I can see a unicorn!"Peter shrieked, loudly. Everyone in the common room(except James) stared at him, once again.

"I'm telling you! That Pettigrew is mental!"A 7th year girl whispered to her friend.

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Is that the best you can come up with?"He asked them, slightly amused.

Sirius huffed."Well YOU try then!"

Remus smirked and sneaked behind James.

"Oh! Jamesie!"He said in a high pitched voiced."It's me! Lily! I just wanted to-"

Before he could finish his sentence, James had leapt out of his chair. James looked around to see Lily, but Lily wasn't behind him. Then, he realised that it was Remus who was speaking.

"You are cruel, cruel people."James said.

* * *

It was eight o'clock. 

James was at the bottom of the stairs, leading to the Common Room.

He looked into the common room. Perfect. There was only one person there.

Lily Evans was sitting in the common room, doing her transfiguration homework.

James walked towards her. "Evans!"

"Go away, Potter."Lily groaned, without even looking up.

"But Evans! I was wondering if-"

"No, Potter, I will not go to Hogsmeade with you!"Lily snapped, impatiently."Now, go away! I'm trying to do my essay!"

James pouted, but didn't go away.

He sat down behind the sofa she was sitting on.

_Silence_

_Silence_

_Sound of Lily writing with her quill._

_Sound of pages in a textbook, turning over._

_Still silence._

"EVANS!"James yelled, attempting to suprise her.

Lily screamed and spilt over her bottle of ink. Unfortunately, the ink leaked all over her homework and drenched her textbook.

"POTTER!"Lily screamed."WHAT DO YOU WANT? I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS ESSAY FOR _HALF AN HOUR_! NOW, THANKS TO YOU, IT'S WASTED!"

Lily marched over to James and clumped him hard on the head with her ink-covered textbook.

James fidgeted, nervously."Well, I'll be going now..." He started making his way back to the dormitory.

"POTTER! YOU MADE ME SPILL INK ALL OVER MY HOMEWORK AND MY TEXTBOOK! _OBVIOUSLY_ YOU CAME TO ANNOY ME FOR A REASON! SO SPIT IT OUT!"Lily yelled, furiously.

"W-well... You see... I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me."James said, nervously.

Lily dropped her textbook. She smiled.

She walked over to him and leaned towards his ear, to whisper something. James grinned and eagerly waited.

"Well, the answer is..."Lily started sweetly."**NO**!"

Lily screamed the last part, right into his ear.

She summoned her things with the '_accio_' charm and furiously stomped to the girl's dormitory. She didn't look back.

James stared after her retreating back.

_"She didn't say yes, today. Just like everyday since fourth year."_ James thought, sadly.

But then he grinned.

She would accept him, tomorrow.

Yes, tomorrow.

Yep. Tomorrow would definately be The Day!

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed that! James never gives up, does he? Well, please review and tell me what you think!**

**hpfan99**


End file.
